Future
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: So guys this is Monster's future
1. Chapter 1

**SO guys this idea came to my mind yesterday this is your favorite couple future, I'm doing requests! Just send me 3 things:**

**1-The couple (Obvious)**

**2-If you want kids…how many 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…1999 how many you want monsters!**

**3- which time of their lives; they're marriage, when they first kid was born or the second the divorce the "wedding night" if you understand, whatever you want guys, one of them birthdays, some travel, just some day, WHATEVER.**

**I accept every pairing!**

**Kisses! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to me some stupid slut that is seeing you" said Zack looking at his dad

"Dad why are you seeing this woman?!" said Haley from the back seat

"She not a slut Zack Jason Burns!" said Heath driving to Abbey's place, whit his 3 kids; Zack, the oldest, Haley the middle one and Shane the little one "She's totally the woman of my dreams" said Heath whit a dreamy face

"That's what you probably said of Danielle" said Zack crossing his arms over his chest

"Things between your mother and me didn't work pretty well…but whit Abbey everything is going to be okay!" said Heath parking outside Abbey's blue house

"Time to met the slut" whispered Haley to her brother

"Guys stop it" he rang on the doorbell and Abbey opened seconds later

"Hi baby" said Heath kissing her cheek she smiled and let them in

"This place is awesome! Like uh…something awesome!" said Shane touching the cold wall and looking at the frames on the walls

"Thank you" said Abbey smiling

"What?...You're not going to hit him?" asked Haley sitting on the couch

"NO! A kid's face precious and blessed! Never hit kid!" said Abbey looking at the 3 kids sitting at her living room

"Sorry…our mom used to hit us every time we said something stupid or something like that" said Zack shrugging

"Well Abbey's never going hit you" she smiled to Zack and he smiled a little, but repressed it

"So what is your name?" asked Haley sitting beside Abbey

"Abbey Bominable" she said smiling

"Hm" said Zack

"Hm?!" asked Haley

"Yeah…hm!" said Shane just agreeing whit his bro cause he was a guy

"So you already had sex whit my dad?" asked Zack, Abbey just stayed quiet and looked at Heath

"Zack…" said Heath taking Abbey's hand she smiled and kissed him Haley looked at them and smiled,

"So how did you met my dad?" asked Shane

"High school" said Abbey "My fist day he was the first one to talk to me" she smiled

"Awesome" said Shane after some time talking Haley and Shane started to like Abbey, but Zack was just as stubborn as his dad or even more

"Heath why don't you show Haley and Shane the rest of my house while I talk to Zack" Heath nodded slowly still confused as he showed Haley and Shane the next room

"Why so mad at Abbey?" she asked looking a Zack, his lips curled back and he narrowed his eyes

"Because you made my dad forget about mom" he said looking away

"No I did not…Heath start seeing Abbey moth ago" Zack looked surprised by that

"Liar…my dad was still in love whit you when he married mom"

"If he I'm really sorry" he looked at her

"Why would you even want us near to you…we are fire elements and you are ice" she smiled

"When we in high school they made us accept others vampires and werewolves, sea creatures and sweet water creatures even monsters and normies" Zack shrugged

"I've never seen a couple of water creatures or vampire and werewolves" Abbey eyes widened

"You live too little" he gave her a questioning look before she said

"If you and siblings came more you met Clawd and Draculaura or Lagoona and Gil" Zack ran a hand over his blonde hair and sighed

"You don't have any fucking idea about how hard it has been for me and my brothers the divorce right?" she shook her head but said

"Abbey hopes you stop suffering" he made a face and turned his head

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HOPE I JUST WANT MY FAMILY TOGETHER AGAIN!" his icy blue eyes pierced her violet ones, even if she wasn't the crying girl type, she wanted to cry for this boy

"Just need someone to love you?" she asked his eyes softened and he teared up, he was too much a Burns to admit it

"No I'm fine by myself" she stood up and opened her arms like if she was about to hug someone, he just looked at her and went into pieces

"Burns family stubborn uh?" she asked he just nodded, even if he looked hard on the outside he was soft on the inside

"Hey Zack what's wrong?" asked Haley as she, her dad and Shane entered the room

"Nothing Hales" she just nodded slowly and Abbey said

"Haley wants to see Abbey's closet?"

"OF course!" Haley followed Abbey upstairs and then she followed her to the room

"So what you think about Heath and Abbey?" Haley thought for a second before she answered

"I guess I'm okay whit it…" Abbey looked back at her and gave her a questioning look

"Guess?" Haley sighed and turned her head

"I mean…I don't hate you or anything but…I just my mom she was my best friend and now after the divorce…it's been really hard" Abbey nodded and smiled

"Abbey can be Haley's friend" Haley quirked a brow and smiled slowly

"Yes…thank you" Abbey smiled even wider, she really liked this kids they were the kids she always wanted

"Abbey you have a great taste in clothes" Abbey nodded and kept showing her dresses

"Can I…forget it" said Haley Abbey looked back and her

"What?" Haley bit her lower lip and the words blurted out in a rush

"CanIborrowthisforadateIhavet hisFriday?" Abbey nodded understanding perfectly and giving her the blue dress, it was dark blue whit black lines on the top and little dots in the lower part, it was just Haley's size and it looked great on her

"Thank you so much!" she ran and hugged Abbey she hugged her back and smiled

"Go show Heath" she smiled and nodded disappearing in a second

"Well I can see you like my kids" said Heath standing on the doorway

"They are nice" she said smiling, he came over her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hmmm they love you too"

"Shane?"

"Thinks that the house is awesome…and he loves you…and I can see you already convinced my other two kids"

"Not convinced…loved" he smiled and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**One message before this starts WOLVERINA! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED ME WHIT Jineth! Or Heathafire? Hmmmm… Enjoy this ghostie! X3**

"Oh Abbey you look gorgeous!" said Draculaura looking at Abbey in her white-blue dress

"Thanks" she said smiling

"This is finally your big day" said Clawdeen fixing her hair "D, help me whit makeup?" Lala nodded and started making Abbey look more gorgeous than she already was

"You are finally married!" said Frankie

"Not married, going to" said Abbey, Romulus proposed to her months ago and her friends helped planning everything

"Don't like tux" said Remus walking in

"Please Remus" said Abbey lookinga t her 2 years old boy, he was just as his father, but whit her eyes, Frankie smiled and picked him up

"You are going to wear it for me mommy daddy auntie Lala and auntie Clawdeen?" he whimpered and nodded resigned whit the idea

"That's my boy" said Abbey as he ran out of the room

"I can't believe another girl married! First it was Cleo then it was Lala then me and now you!" said Clawdeen smiling at Abbey "You are ready!" she said. They went right into the church Romulus was wearing tux as well as Clawd, he leaned back and murmured

"Dude…I'm going to pee" Clawd repressed a laugh as he saw Draculaura and Frankie behind Abbey

"Wow" they said at the same time, she walked down the isle, their sweet little boy Remus, he was the ring carrier looking so sweet in his tux, everyone was there,Cleo,Deuce,Miss Bloodgood, their parents,Clawd's parents even Draculaura's father was there, her uncle Clawd's, everyone kids, everyone they knew was there just to see them get married to him and they were finally face to face, her dress was perfect, this was everything she ever dreamed for, for Rom he couldn't be happier, even Heath was there whit Jinafire, just wishing them the best they were just lost into each other's eyes when suddenly she heard a book closing and in less than a second Romulus lips were pressed against hers, she could only wrap her blue arms around his neck and kissed him back, everyone was cheering and clapping, when they broke apart she murmured

"This is perfect" he smiled and nodded running whit her down the church

"So now Frankie and me are going to take care of you and your marriage?" said Clawd smiling

"Yeah" said Romulus, his grip on Abbey's waist tightening just a little lots, Frankie giggled and smiled

"Well we will take care of it and check everything goes Ok and make sure you are happy and-"

"Why not let's party?" said Abbey smiling everyone cheered and clapped, that was a great idea.

Abbey and Romulus were dancing "She Will Be Loved" as lots of couples were dancing around them

"I love you…you know that?" she smiled and nodded placing her era against the gentle thrum of his heart

"Love you too" she said kissing him slowly, she enjoyed kisses like this one, slow ones, without any kind of hurry or stress or need just two monsters in the world

"Abbey?" they parted away and she looked and the .Romulus was about to growl but he stopped himself

"Yes?" she said placing her hand in her mate's chest preventing him to do anything stupid

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she nodded slowly, Romulus gave one last look to Heath before kissing her cheek and letting her go

"What?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations…about this, and…I'm sorry" he said looking away

"Why?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

"Because of how many problems I caused you on highschool, and everything else I did wrong" the way he said it…was just like if he was trying to flirt whit her

"Flirt in wed?" she asked narrowing her violet sparkling eyes

"No! I love Jinafire and that will never change!" he said rising up his hands in defence

"Hope so. She is friend. And if you hurt kills you" he nodded and smiled

"Congrats" he said turning away and walking back to Jinafire

"This is your dream?" she turned and saw Clawd smiling at her

"Yes" she smiled back as she saw Moonbeam, Clawd and Lala's little girl, run behind Remus

"I'm really happy for you two…Romulus and me are brothers so you are technically my sister" she smirked and nodded

"Yes and if I'm your sister I can do this"

"What?" she hit him in the shoulder

"What was that for?!" he asked smiling

"That's how Wolf brothers treat each other" he smiled and nodded

"Yeah. Oh and by the way Romulus wants to leave Remus whit Lala and me while you're in the honey moon" she smiled back

"Thanks" he smiled and walked away, her new brother, her friends her mother and everyone was happy for her,

"Remus! Come here!' whimpered Moonbeam

"NO!" said Remus running again, she was about to run behind him but her father picked her up

"GIAH!" she said her dad smiled, at her as Abbey stopped Remus picking him up as well

"Stop it you" she said smiling and looking at Moonbeam, she and Remus looked so cute it clothes they called 'Uncomfortable' but still they made them wear it

"Behave" warned Clawd she smiled and nodded her curls moving up and down, her eyes the same color as Clawd sparkled whit emotion

"Catch him" he said placing her down as Abbey did the same

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as a war signal running up behind her cousin, Abbey smiled looking at her boy being happy in her wedding…it was awesome.

"Bye mommy" said Remus hugging Abbey, they were going to go to Scaris,the city of love

"Bye Remus,behave" he nodded as Romulus picked him up

"Be good whit cousin Moony OK? Don't cause much trouble" he smiled and nodded again

"Thanks" said Romulus as he set down his kid

"Don't worry man he's going to be perfect here" said Clawd picking up Remus before he could go for Moonbeam

"Still don't let him eat chocolate" Clawd laughed as Lala came back whit Moonbeam

"Good luck man" said Clawd as he entered back to the house

"Let's go!" said Abbey, Romulus smiled and looked back at his was going to be fun

"You like the place?" he asked carrying Abbey inside the hotel room, it was lots too big for two of them but hey, it was THEIR honeymoon

"Love it" she said kissing him,he guided her to the bed and climbed instantly on top of her

"Ready?" he asked smiling

"Love you" she opened his shirt slowly, taking her time, kissing his chest, caressing his strong abs, he caressed down her waist and slowly took off her dress, her underwear was black and blue, he took off her panties slowly wanting to tease her as she pulled off his shirts, he stripped before climbing back whit her on bed, she took of her bra as he kissed her neck

"I love you" she whimpered

"I love you more" he said before he swiftly trusted into her,she gasped and moaned at the sensation of his soft lips running over her neck

"Hmmm…" she said as her husband kissed her slowly

"Oh God Abbey" she kissed his neck as her tongue ran up neck

"Love you" he said his rhythm getting faster, she dug her nails into his back, moaning into his mouth, he kissed her neck before biting gently, sooner than later she reached her climax

"I love you Abbey Bominable" he said caressing her face as she rested her head into his chest

"I love you too Romulus Moon"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh guys by the way I know Clawd want to be a sports doctor but here he receives little Abbulus X3**

**WOLVERINA! You've corrupted everyone I have 3 request of Lala and Clawd's twins a boy and a girl! AWESOME! And we've corrupted Internet whit Abbulus YAY! X3 –happy dance-**

Romulus phone ranged,he looked at

"Hi man-?"

"The baby is coming" said Clawd I a rush, on the other side of the phone there was too much noise

"What?!" asked Romulus running to his car

"Abbey is here the baby is coming, hear it…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the last part was Abbey's screams

"On my way" he hanged up, woah the baby was coming, the baby he waited months to see was coming right now, and just in that second traffic decided to go slower that ever

"Damn it!" he yelled, after some time waiting he finally made it to the hospital

"I need to see Abbey Bominable" he said

"Here" the nurse showed him the way and gave him the hospital clothes

"One, two, PUSH!" Romulus entered the room and saw Abbey on the bed

"Rom!" she said or barked actually

"Abbey!...Clawd how is it going?" asked Romulus taking Abbey's hand

"Hard I don't know why the baby hasn't come out yet!" Abbey pushed once more

"Doctor it's going to get drowned if we-"

"I know!" barked Clawd "Okay Abbey just one more time push like if your life depends on it" she nodded and pushed, in seconds a beautiful cry filled the air

"A little girl…" said Clawd looking at the baby

"Let me see it" said Romulus

"A blanket" a nurse came right whit the required as Clawd passed the little baby to Romulus

"Don't gave her to Abbey she's too weak and the baby need milk" whispered Clawd to Romulus

"Want to see her!" whimpered Abbey

"Okay" said Romulus passing her the little baby, she had white skin and short white hair growing in her head

"Our perfect little girl" when the baby opened her eyes they were emerald green just like her father's

"Come here" said a nurse taking the baby from Abbey's arms

" strength and when you wake up the baby is going to be okay, yes?" said Clawd Abbey smiled and nodded falling asleep.

"Abbey? Baby time to wake up" she felt gentle caresses in her hair and smiled her eyes cracking open

"Hello!" said Draculaura waking I whit a little girl on her hip

"Hey Abbey!" Frankie entered just behind her whit a red headed girl in her arms

"Hi" she said smiling

"Clawd told us that everything was perfect whit the baby!" said Draculaura smiling "Say hi to aunt Abbey" the little girl showed her face and smiled

"Hi auntie"

"Hi Emily" said Abbey smiling slightly

"Whed lil cousi?" she said looking around

"Ready to see her?" Emy nodded and smiled

"Is girl?"

"Yes" said Abbey hearing noises outside

"YAY! You heard Ana?" the redhead nodded as if telling 'Yes let me have a nap'

"Okay baby girl now, let auntie Abbey rest" said Lala rocking Emy slightly

"How do you feel Abbey?" asked Clawd entering the room followed by Romulus

"Daddy! I'm goin have lil cousi!" said Emy getting free of her moms grip and running to her dad

"I know baby" he picked her up and she nuzzled his neck hiding her little face in his neck

"I fine." She said smiling at Romulus

"Loot at her" Romulus passed Clawd and gave Abbey the little bump in his arms,she was so beautiful, she was sleeping, her soft breaths brought peace to Abbey's heart and her smile,joy.

"How do you wanna name her?" Romulus asked caressing the little girl's face

"Victoria" said Abbey with tears in her eye

"Petty" said Emily smiling at the little baby, she opened her eyes and laughed

"She is very pretty" said Frankie as Grace Bloodgood entered the room

"My granddaughter?" Abbey nodded and passed Victoria to Grace

"She's so beautiful" she sniffed, the tears were running down her cheeks

"How's the little BABY?!" said Holt entering the room followed by Deuce,Gill and Lagoona

"Perfect" said Abbey receiving a present from Lagoona

"I hope the little Sheila likes it" said Lagoona smiling and Abbey

"Thanks" she nodded and placed it at the bedside

"How is she Clawd?" asked Deuce pointing at the baby

" .There's no problem" said Clawd smiling at Romulus

"She's going to be just like her .A fighter" said Romulus taking his daughter

"Let's go out,Abbey needs to sleep" said Clawd walking out of the room

"Sleep baby" said Romulus kissing Abbey's forehead, her eyes grew heavy as she saw the door closing.

"You sure she is really okay?" asked Romulus placing his hand on Clawd's shoulder

"Of course, the baby is healthy just as Abbey" a nurse passed right whit the baby

"Thanks man" said Romulus seeing Emily fall asleep on her father's arms

"Your welcome…stop worrying the baby's fine" Clawd smiled at his friend, he was right, everything was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah- dear what you don't understand if it's the order of the chapters remember this is not a continuing story this is random fluff about the couples that people asks me to do,if it's something else you want to now review!**

**w.c.- Muahahahahaha! FROM SECRET PLACES YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! Just kidding I just imagined that name! XD **

**Anto- I'm glad you like it!**

**Guys don't worry I'm working on everybody's request and they'll appear on time is jut that I've been really busy sorry! X3 Now…REVIEW!**

Clawd and Draculaura were sleeping in bed just as two tornadoes entered their room

"DADDY!" said Bella jumping in the bed of the couple

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" said Amore running behind her sister

"Tell her to stop it!" Bella jumped again and that waked the couple

"GIRLS!" said Clawd rubbing his eyes

"What is going on?" said Draculaura placing her hand on her husband's shoulder

"Amy pulled my hair while I tried to sleep!" the little girls of the family, the twins, their little miracles, the only difference between them was that when Bella had a problem she always called her parents and when Amore had a problem she tried to solve it herself  
"Amy…" said Clawd as the little girls settled in between them

"I did it cause she broke my favorite doll!"

"Okay girls now it's 3:00 am in the morning and we need to sleep so stop fighting and go to bed" said Clawd smiling

"Can we stay here?" said Bella

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE?" they said Clawd looked back at Draculaura and she nodded

"Of course loves" the little girls smiled and fall back into the bed sleeping as soon as their heads hit the pillow

"This girls" said Clawd caressing Amy's curls

"They were our little miracle" said Lala looking at Clawd

"Night baby" he said

"I love you" and whit that they went back to sleep.

"Wake up! DADDY! MOMMY! WAKE UP" yelled Amore jumping in the bed again

"What?!" said Draculaura nearly jumping out of the bed

"Rockseena is not feeling good" said Bella caressing the dog's ears

"Hm" said Clawd walking toward the dog "What wrong Rocksy?" the little dog whimpered as Clawd rubbed her stomach

"Maybe she just have a stomachache" said Amore kissing the dog's head

"What are you doing up this early sweethearts?" asked Draculaura picking up Bella as Clawd picked up Amore

"We wanted pancakes" said Bella cleaning flour from her pajamas

"And you did them?" asked Clawd

"Yes,COME LOOK!" said Amore jumping they went to the kitchen to receive a little sweet surprise, the kitchen was upside-down, the eggs were on the floor, the flour on the wall, and the milk everywhere

"How did you got the milk into the walls?" asked Clawd touching a little bit whit his finger "Wow this is a disaster!"

"I'm sorry daddy we didn't meant to" said Bella hiding her face in her mom's neck

"I know Bella, I'm not mad at you" said Clawd smiling at her

"I'm going to clean this later" said Draculaura seeing the pile of pancakes in the table "You did them?"

"Yes!" said Amore excited jumping in her father's arms

"Great girls…they have soap?" he said smelling them lightly

"It was soap?...I TOLD YOU!" said Bella pointing at her sister

"I thought it was milk okay?" said Amore raising her hands in defense

"It's okay…we will eat…Lala?" said Clawd making puppy dog eyes

"Let me check" she said smiling and kissing his cheek and walking back in the kitchen

"That's one reason why I'm glad I married your mother-"

"AAAAAAAH!" yelled Lala from the kitchen

"What?...Oh" all the fridge was covered in honey

"Okay…maybe that was dumb" said Bella going back to her room followed by Amore

"Oh my ghoul" said Lala touching it "It has already passed" Clawd wrinkled his nose wrapping his arms around her waist

"I'll help you clean" he said kissing her lightly

"Thanks love" she said stroking his chest

"One day this girls are going to kill us" he said chuckling

"I know" she sighed, something was bothering her

"What wrong babe?" he asked kissing her neck

"Well…I don't want you to worry" she said smiling

"About what?" he asked she smiled and shook her head

"Nothing sweetheart" she was about to go but he pinned her to the wall

"Tell me baby" she whimpered and sighed

"My dad…is coming to see us…and Uncle Vlad!" she cheered the last part

"You know what you father thinks about our marriage" he said running his hand over his hair

"He's happy now…I promise" he sighed and nodded, his father in law and him and never been in close terms, in fact Dracula hated Clawd because he married Draculaura,of course he loved his grandchildren…but he didn't love Clawd.

"I know…he will say something about us…" Lala came up from behind and kissed the back of his neck

"I promise everything is going to be fine" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she blushed and pushed him away slightly "Stop it, I have to get breakfast ready" he laughed kissed her once more and realesed her

"Okay…but tonight you're all mine" he said smirking,she blushed and smiled slight

"I'm always yours-"

"WE'RE HERE!" a voice sound from the door

"GRANDPA!" the girls ran to their grandpa and hugged him,he picked them up and smiled kissing their cheeks

"How are my little girls?" said Uncle Vlad

"Great! WE MADE PANCAKES! Want to prove it?" they nodded and Amore ran for a plate "Here they are" as Uncle Vlad popped a piece into his mouth his face twitched

"They have soap sweetie?" he asked puking it into a napkin

"Yeah…sorry about that" said Amore jumping down from her grandfather's arms

"Hi Daddy" said Lala standing on her heels to kiss his cheek

"Hello sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead

"Mr. D" said Clawd as he walked into the room

"Clawd…"said Mr. D looking away

"Well we brought presents for the princess of the house!" said Uncle Vlad showing the little girls a doll

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" said Bella jumping

"Thanks" said Amore shyly

"Your welcome girls" he said kissing both of their foreheads,Dracula looked at his daughter that was talking to Clawd

"SO how are you guys doing?" asked Uncle Vlad sitting on the black couch followed by his brother and the little girls

"Great" said Lala smiling,clawd smiled at her and took her pale hand in his tanned one

"How is the medical thing doing Clawd?" said Uncle Vlad

"Great" said Clawd smiling lightly

"Good…Draculaura can I talk to you?" said Dracula she nodded slowly and looked at Clawd he just shrugged slightly

"Yes" she walked him to other room "What do you want to talk about daddy?"

"How is everything really going around here?" she gave him a questioning look before answering:

"Really. Great. That's all?"

"How is that wolf boy treating you?" she sighed

"He treats me like a queen" Dracula gave her a wry smile

"I'm glad"

"Daddy honestly he would never hurt me" she said placing her hands on her hips

"I hope so" he said opening the door,Clawd and Uncle Vlad were distracting the girls

"Thanks Daddy" she said kissing her cheek

"For what?"

"For everything.I love you"

**I accept reviews in Spanish too! Okay? VIVA MEXICO! **


End file.
